1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanding devices and, more specifically, to a sanding glove having surface removably attached to a glove portion thereof thereby permitting sanding of a surface by hand with a sanding surface of any desired coarseness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sanding devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,792 issued to Lamb; U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,555 issued to Means; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,366 issued to Huddleston all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A sanding glove having a cloth hand covering and sandpaper fastened to one or both of the outer surfaces thereof and retained on the hand of the user by a stretchable cuff which fits around the user""s wrist. The glove can be a mitt or finger glove or a finger glove with similar thumb and little finger pockets, so that the glove is usable on either hand. The mitt has sandpaper on both sides, so that it can be used on either hand.
A glove, which may consist of paper, cotton twill or the like, is first impregnated with an adhesive taken from the epoxy resin class. An abrasive is then coated over the adhesive lamination on each of the opposite sides of the glove including the digital, palm and back side sections. The glove is configured so that it can be worn on both the right and left hands making the palm and digital sections reversible. Thus, all portions of the glove contain working surfaces. Opposite sides of the glove can be coated with different grades and density of abrasive, so that one side of the glove can serve as coarse and the other as fine finishing. Either side can be brought into use by simply reversing the glove from one hand to the other, to present the proper working surface. The abrasive can be applied by means of a cut-out form applied onto a pressure-sensitive surface of the glove. The abrasive can be applied to an unpoloymerized lamination of plastic material which is soaked into the surface of the glove. The abrasive surface can form a part of a liner which is slipped over the glove. The glove may either be dipped into the binder and the abrasive applied by spray coating or passing an impregnated glove through a suspension of particles.
An electric drill used with a specially designed arbor to attach a drill pad to the drill. The drill pad is removably affixed to a sanding disc or a buffing disc by hook and loop fasteners. The attached discs are firmly affixed to the drill pad for use while sanding or buffing a surface. The discs are easily pulled from the drill pad and a replacement is easily attached without needing to use tools.
The present invention relates generally to sanding devices and, more specifically, to a sanding glove having a sanding surface removably attached to a glove portion thereof thereby permitting sanding of a surface by hand with a sanding surface of any desired coarseness.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove that is able to bring precision and perfection to the task of sanding delicate products, while also protecting and releasing tension from the fingers when working.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove that allows a person to readily sand hard to reach areas of a surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove including a sanding surface releasably secured to the glove portion of the sanding glove.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove wherein the sanding surface is interchangeable with other surfaces having a different level of coarseness.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove having additional surfaces which may be releasably secured to the glove portion including a scruffing surface, a polishing surface and a buffing surface.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove which is reusable and washable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove including a plurality of strategically positioned recesses having rigid walls defining the recess and the sanding surface includes a plurality of protrusions aligned with the plurality of recesses, each of the protrusions being received by a respective recess for securing the sanding surface to the glove portion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a sanding glove that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A sanding glove for treating an area of an object. The sanding glove includes a glove portion, a sanding portion releasably secured to the glove portion and a device for releasably securing the sanding portion to the glove portion. The user is able to treat a surface of an object by rubbing the sanding portion against the object. The device for releasably securing includes a plurality of recesses extending through the palm area of the glove portion and a plurality of protrusions extending from a first side of the sanding portion. The plurality of protrusions are each received by respective recesses securing the sanding portion to the glove portion. Each recess preferably includes a lip reducing the circumference thereof and each protrusion preferably has an enlarged head having a circumference larger than the circumference of the lips whereby the protrusions are held within a recess by the lip. A rigid material defines a depth of each recess. A cushioning material is provided for cushioning the hand of the user. Alternatively, the device for releasably securing may include a hook and loop fastener on both the glove portion and sanding portion which engage with one another. The glove portion is fabricated from a flexible material for protecting and bending with the user""s hand. The sanding portion includes a semi rigid pad and a sanding area positioned on a side of the pad opposite the connection with the glove portion. The sanding portion may also include grooves extending along a width thereof for facilitating flexing of the sanding glove. The sanding glove is shaped in the form of a human hand or a mitten. The sanding area is one of a sanding, a buffing, a scruffing or a polishing material.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that the changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.